1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and more particularly to a communication apparatus which initiates a predetermined communication operation at a preset time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an apparatus of this type, a facsimile machine which automatically initiates image transmission at a time preset in a timer has been well known. In such a prior art apparatus, if an operator starts manual transmission, manual reception or copy operation immediately before the communication start time preset in the timer and continues the manual operation after the preset time, the manual operation dominates and the automatic transmission operation preset in the timer is cancelled or deferred. As a result, the intended communication may not be effected at the preset time.